<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unexpected Visitors by fuckingoodtime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335024">Unexpected Visitors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingoodtime/pseuds/fuckingoodtime'>fuckingoodtime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Marking, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, M/M, Sex Toys, Shotacon, Webcam/Video Chat Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:41:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingoodtime/pseuds/fuckingoodtime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan just loves talking to people naked on the internet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>208</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unexpected Visitors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Most boys like the internet because they can play Minecraft with their friends. Ethan likes it because strangers can look at him naked.</p>
<p>Signing on for the night, Ethan waves cheerfully at the thousands of people who log onto his regular shows. His HawtMess account lists him as eighteen but it’s obvious to anyone who looks that he’s far younger. He isn’t close to losing the baby fat from his face, nor has his voice dropped. Thankfully, the mods never seem to check too hard and now his channel is too big to be shut down. Millions of subscribers, thousands of views within seconds of his streams beginning only to double and triple and quadruple on the tapings after. It sends money to the savings account his grandmother had set up for him that he can’t access until he hits eighteen but that’s okay. He doesn’t need money when his wonderful followers send him such nice gifts.</p>
<p>“Oh look at this!” he chirps as he draws out the newest dildo, a huge black thing that is as thick as his arm. “It’s so big, do you really think I can fit it?”</p>
<p>He leans back on one arm and spreads his legs to show off his tight little asshole, rubbing the bulbous head against it. Comments stream in telling him what a hot little boy he is, how much they wish it was <em>their</em> cocks getting to invade his holes and fill him with cream. Even though he’s been doing this a while, Ethan still blushes at some of the descriptions. Only the ones paying specifically to access his chat box can talk to him, but there are so many and he loves the attention.</p>
<p>“Well, I’m always up for trying at least once,” he decides and grabs the big bottle of lube he’d been sent a month ago. It’s already half empty considering he does these shows every night that his parents are off on their business trips. He is so responsible that even at ten, the babysitter only shows up once a day to check on him and make sure he had food before leaving him all alone in the house. Plenty of time for him to spend fucking himself in front of strangers.</p>
<p>Ethan loves slowly fingering himself open, watching the comments roll in about how many fingers to use, how fast to pump them in and out, how far to press them so he can touch his sweet spot. His hands aren’t nearly big enough to reach that far but he plays it up for the camera when he knows it heats them up to a frenzy. His five top subscribers, the ones who paid half a grand for the opportunity, switch on their video feeds so he can watch them jacking off to the sight of him. He bites his lip to keep himself from smiling too big and then makes a show of pretending he can reach for his sweet spot and loving it.</p>
<p>“Oh- oh <em>yes</em>, it feels so good,” he moans out. “I wish you could all just touch me and fuck me one after another. Your fingers must be so <em>big!</em>”</p>
<p>He hears the pinging of the comment box, the assurances that the watchers would tear him open with just their fingers before plowing into him with their big, throbbing cocks. It’s the only downside of doing this over a webcam, that none of them can <em>actually</em> come fuck him. Imagining it makes him moan loader.</p>
<p>An instruction ding catches his attention as one of the watchers pays for him to do their bidding. His eyes light up and he giggles before bringing the new dildo up to his lips. Ethan locked eyes with the camera and then slowly takes the huge head into his mouth. It barely fits and he loves the feel of it against his tongue. The video feeds show the men going double time on their cocks as Ethan tries to swallow a few inches of the dildo. He can see their mouths moving, wondering not for the first time if he should let them actually talk to him. The filthy things coming out of them must be so wonderful. Ethan suckles the dildo as well as he can with his little mouth, still fingering himself as his little dick drips pre. He moans around it, makes a good show of licking it and struggling to get more in, but can’t do even half. He finally stops trying and pants for breath as he looks back to his followers. They’re <em>screaming</em> for him to suck them off, swallow their cum, let them cover him with it. His anal canal tightens over his fingers and then another paid order comes.</p>
<p>“Ohhh, I don’t know,” he says coyly, giving the dildo and unsure look. “Do you think I can really take it?”</p>
<p>He pulls his fingers out and then holds his cheeks apart to show the stretch of his little asshole. The votes are in and he doesn’t planned on denying them. Ethan bites his lip again and then starts rubbing the dildo against his hole, panting harder at how sensitive his still tight ring is.</p>
<p>“Okay, here goes nothing!”</p>
<p>Ethan starts pushing the huge head against his hole, groaning at how big it is, how hard he has to push to stretch himself around it. He starts playing with his nipples as he pushes, closing his eyes tight when the thick head finally pops inside. It hurts, a little, but the fullness is so worth it. Ethan works the dildo in his hole just a bit, barely getting any deeper at first as he gets used to the sheer size.</p>
<p>“Oh this might be what tears me apart,” he whines, watching how worked up the comment box and the video feeds are getting. One of the men cums so hard he knocks over his own webcam and has to put it back up so Ethan could see the thick cum he’s stroking into his skin, how good Ethan must look if it made the man so hot. It’s enough for Ethan to try pushing the dildo further.</p>
<p>“So big,” Ethan moans, working the big black dildo deeper into him little by little until he thinks it might just come out his mouth. He’s already so full but he knows he could take more, wants to try taking the whole thing. “Oh god, it’s so deep inside me!”</p>
<p>//fucking whore, look at you// a message read.</p>
<p>//gonna fuck that smart little mouth of yours while some bbc makes you its bitch//</p>
<p>//bet you can take more baby boy. i’ll stick four of those huge fuckers up your dirty hole. show you how much worse it can get//</p>
<p>All these people, these <em>adults</em> looking at him and wanting him and talking about what they’d do to him. He can almost feel their hands on him and Ethan keens as his little cock jerks with his first orgasm of the night. Sticky white shoots across his belly and then Ethan pauses things to catch his breath. He pulls the dildo free and moans at the emptiness it leaves behind. His hole is so very stretched he wonders if he’ll ever tighten up again.</p>
<p>“I might have met my match,” he says with a shaky giggle but his followers are quick to assure him they believe he can do more, that his little asshole is just begging to be ridden hard. Ethan closes his eyes again and starts sliding his fingers in his own cum, bringing some of it to his mouth to lick off. He wishes it was someone else’s-</p>
<p>His comment box abruptly goes insane with alert pings. Ethan opens his eyes and barely glances at the screen before right in front of his face is a thick, hard club of meat, the tip wet and a big hand stroking it. <em>There’s a stranger in his room! </em>The man is tall and strong looking but Ethan barely has time to take him in before the man’s free hand curls in his hair and tugs him closer.</p>
<p>“I think it’s time you got taught what happens to dirty little boys,” the man says before forcing his cock into Ethan’s mouth. It’s not as thick as the dildo but Ethan still chokes on the monster cock as it fills his mouth. The man doesn’t let go as he rocks into Ethan’s mouth, forcing his thick rod deeper into Ethan’s throat. It hurts but Ethan can’t do anything but take it.</p>
<p>“Sweet little bitch like you,” the man says, using his grip to move Ethan over his cock while the boy gasps for breath around it, “someone had to show you the real thing. Ain’t that right, you perverts?”</p>
<p>Ethan can’t read the screen but the alert pings keep coming in as the man fucks his mouth like he’s not even a real person. He can’t tell if he likes it or not, tears in the corners of his eyes and jaw aching. When the man jerks his head back by his hair, Ethan sucks in a bigger breath and coughs.</p>
<p>“Yeah, different with the real thing, huh?” The man pushes him onto his hands and knees in front of the camera, big hand planting on Ethan’s shoulders to shove his head down to the floor. “Ass in the air, that’s a good slut.”</p>
<p>“Who-” Ethan starts only to yelp as the man slaps him hard on the ass.</p>
<p>“No questions. You just take what you’re given.”</p>
<p>Big hands on his hips keep Ethan’s ass high in the air and then he feels it as the man positions his cock right against his stretched hole. Before Ethan can protest, the man slams into him all the way to the root. It’s deeper than the dildo got and it <em>hurts!</em> Ethan can’t push himself up, especially when the man draws back and starts fucking him, rocking Ethan’s little body forward with every thrust. It’s so much more intense than when he fingered himself or used a dildo, so much more real. The stinging pain wears off quickly and then Ethan groans at the way that cock digs into him, how easily his flesh accepts it. The man’s reaching parts of himself that Ethan didn’t know was there.</p>
<p>Lifting his head, Ethan catches the computer screen and stares at the camera as the man starts fucking him harder. Every slap of skin to skin rings in his ear along with the alerts from the chat window. His followers are losing their minds, urging the man on to wreck his ass like it deserves, to fill him up with cum, to cover him with it. The video feeds show men getting closer to the camera to watch more closely and Ethan can see their needy cocks so much better. He licks his lips and one of them cums before the man grabs Ethan’s hair to drag him up onto his hands again.</p>
<p>“You see this?” the man says as Ethan moans at the change in angle. “You see this little slut you’re all drooling over? Well that’s all you get because I’m the bastard gutsy enough to actually <em>take</em> it!”</p>
<p>“Yes, yes, please!” Ethan cries out when the man punctuates his point by pounding into him harder.</p>
<p>“Hear that? He’s moaning for <em>me</em>.”</p>
<p>The man lets go of his hair so he can grab onto Ethan’s hips with both hands, jerking him back into every harsh thrust. It feels so good and Ethan’s little cock’s dripping with need as the man ignores his pleasure for his own.</p>
<p>“How about we give them a better look?” The man slams in balls deep and then reaches over Ethan to grab the webcam off his computer. He holds it right over to show his throbbing cock sinking deep into Ethan’s hole, holding one cheek out to show his abused asshole better. Ethan can see it in his cam feed on the screen and groans. He can barely concentrate it feels so overwhelmingly good. The man reaches under them and settles the webcam again for an underneath shot. Ethan watches as his thick meat sinks into his own hole, watches his little cock bounce and drip and then watches as he cums. Sticky white splatters over the cam feed and then the man grunts, jackhammering into his asshole several times before Ethan feels liquid heat pump inside him.</p>
<p>The man jerks out of him and Ethan feels more cum splatter over his back, marking him as used. Taking up the webcam again, the man runs the feed down Ethan’s back and to his abused hole, dripping with more seed. He turns Ethan onto his back to show off his spent body.</p>
<p>“What do you say, kiddo? Still want to tease men on the internet?”</p>
<p>Ethan pants for breath as he considers that, staring up at the stranger who’d made him feel so good. He smiles for the camera and then asks, “Can we do it again?”</p>
<p>They do. And then again after that. After, the man shuts off the camera and fucks him through the mattress of Ethan’s little twin bed. He’s still there in the morning when the babysitter comes to check on Ethan but Ethan doesn’t let on. When he gets back to the bedroom, it’s to sit on the stranger’s cock and take another load.</p>
<p>“I’m calling over some friends of mine,” the man says as Ethan rocks on him to urge out more thick cum for his already overloaded hole.</p>
<p>“Can we film it?”</p>
<p>“You bet that sweet ass of yours we can.”</p>
<p>Ethan’s followers double after the first gangbang stream. He’s going to have to add some new tiers with all the requests coming in to be included.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>